Madness
by makodreamafar
Summary: A trip into the Master's mind after the Doctor makes a deal with him to save the world. Warning Violence, Darkfic


A/N I wrote this a few years back and just found it so I thought I would share it

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Master trailed his fingers over the blood dripping from the Doctor's lips. Red and violent-he smiled. Lips pulled back into a cheshire grin as he lifted the fingers to his own lips and flicked his tongue out his eyes closing in bliss. "I love it when you scream my name," he smiled before running his tongue fully over the blood smeared fingers drops of blood catching on his chapped lips. The Doctor was beautiful like this, eyes hazy from pain, blood dripping from his torn skin. Not enough to kill him. Oh no, he would never allow the other male to die. The Doctor was his. His alone. He wanted to tear him apart. Wanted to hear him scream his name over and over begging for him to stop.

He trailed his fingers down the male's neck the heart beat fluttering under his touch. He had big plans for them. For both of them. The last of the Timelords. It's ironic that it would be them. The coward of the Timelords and a weapon who had gone insane. He chuckled, his lips tainted with the Doctor's blood as he pushed them to the brunette's pulse. They would never be apart. He trailed his fingers over the leather cuffs binding the Timelord. His forever, by choice and by force.

Oh yes, the Doctor had come to him, had begged him, had promised him anything he wanted in return for the safety of the world. The Master had almost refused but the remembrance of those lips begging prettily, of the other males body arching beneath him. The way their spirits would come together when the Master gave him pleasure then tore him apart afterwards. It was beautiful. The Doctor was energy, life and obsession. He trailed his fingers through the tuffs of dark hair his white teeth gleaming as he kissed him harshly. The victim's lips were ripped, blood spilling down their chins. The Master pushed his hand on the skin between the Doctors fluttering hearts. He knew that the Doctor wouldn't leave him, the other male couldn't. The Master pulled back licking his lips clean. Copper and iron mixing on his tongue, the sweet intoxication of the power that ran through the Doctor's body.

It was glorious.

He loved the Doctor, their minds melded together into one being, every time he hit the doctor he felt it. Every time the male screamed in ecstasy his own throat grew hoarse. Bonded forever into one spirit. The Doctor couldn't leave him, not without dying and the Doctor also didn't want to see his beloved childhood friend die.

Oh yes, the Master knew that the Doctor hoped that one day he would change. They had an eternity. Surely the Master would change. But how wrong the Doctor was, the Master would never change. He would always crave the taste of blood, the screams of life dying. The Doctor weakly struggled as his aggressor gripped the scalpel in his hand dragging it the Doctor's collarbone, blood spilling. It could all stop if the Doctor wished it though. The Master would sate his bloodlust elsewhere. But no, the Doctor was so damned self sacrificing; he would never wish his pain on somebody else. So foolish.

The Master dragged his fingers across the wound, the damage being felt through his own body as well as the Doctor's. Such a foolish man! Why couldn't he just let the Master have his way. Just let him kill. But no! The Doctor brought this upon himself. A flash of anger and the Master's fingers were digging into the cut flesh, ripping the skin up tender muscles separating from the flesh as the Master tore through nerves and tendons. The Doctor needed to be punished. He had to be punished. The Master kissed him again, teeth clattering against the Doctor's as he drank in the other Timelords life-force his own being exchanged in return.

He would corrupt the male, tear him apart and remake him. Only he couldn't. He couldn't. Because he would loose what he fucking loved so much about the male. The slightly cocky tone, the blunt disregard for anything that stood in his way. The cold rage that enveloped the male when somebody had been wronged. Oh yes, the Doctor held such fire. Such passion. He couldn't destroy that. Every time he came close he imagined what it would be like to have the Doctor submissive and he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of that fighting spirit being annihilated. He wouldn't stand for it; would never allow it to happen. Not even the Master was allowed to take it.

Turning away from the bloody and bruised male he walked from the room hitting the button to release the nanogens as he went. He hated this, hated this weakness. He had killed people of the Timelord race before, of practically every race. But no, not the Doctor, never the doctor. How many times had he let the male go? How many times had the Doctor let him go? They were stuck in an endless cycle of pushing each other away of claiming they hated each other.

They didn't though, they never did. Pushing each other away was natural for them. They always had the desire to never give in to each other. Like magnets that desperately didn't want to be joined. They couldn't resist though, the call of the universe pulling them together. Over and over they fought and struggled fruitlessly.

The Master rubbed his fingers together blood flaking as it dried. It was so easy to hurt the Doctor to make him scream in pain. He wanted to stop hurting him though. His precious Doctor who wasn't allowed to die because the Master wouldn't allow it.

The screams were the only thing that drowned out the drumming though. The constant drumming. Over and over it never stopped. The drums! Always there in his mind. They were real. Why didn't the Doctor believe him? Why couldn't he hear it? The drumming, the constant drumming. It was always there, always. Why couldn't the doctor hear it? He never had been able to through all these centuries. Why?

The Master paused for a moment and then turned back to the room. Peering through the window shorter male saw the Doctor's breath evening out. How could the other male sleep so easily? He should be restless with what the Master had put him through. But no the other Timelord had already fallen into sleep.

He was so beautiful. The Master's breath fogged the glass as he looked into the room. His Doctor. The Doctor was his, only his; those stupid human companions they didn't understand. The Doctor has always been and will always be-his. A dark streak of possessiveness struck him and he entered the room striding to the slumbering male. His hand reached out and he stopped. He didn't want to wake him. But he wanted to hear his name on the Timelord's lips. He nudged the Doctor and tired eyes opened. "Say my name." The Doctor's mouth opened and he whispered the Master's name, a grin spread on the unbound Timelord's face and he turned away. His.

* * *

><p>The Doctor wasn't a fool, his breath rattled slightly in his chest as he pushed himself further into his mind. He was far from it. Grass tickled his thighs as he laid in the grass, red blades dancing in the wind. Twin suns hung above him, their rays dancing across his face and dark hair. He'd always liked his first body. But maybe it was more the memories that went with it. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, the scent of the soil filling his small lungs. It was peaceful here. Deep inside his mind, here there was nothing but what he wished. Nothing that could hurt him could destroy the peace that he longed for. Children's laughter filled his ears and he laid still in the grass as he heard two small bodies run past him. His mindscape, his peace a reprieve from the madness that had taken the Master. A reprieve from the drumming that he always heard now since the mindmeld but refused to give into while hiding the fact he could hear it. "Kosechi!" A gurgled happy scream rang out and the Doctor closed his eyes tighter. He knew what was happening knew that his childhood friend was smiling in his usual way as he tickled the younger boys flesh. A time of peace.<p>

It was with no small sense of irony that it was with the very man who had been torturing his body in real world. His favorite memory. They had been so young, so innocent. Nothing would come between them. The Doctor held back a chocked sob as he heard their breathing mingle and then the small sound of chapped lips pushing against each other. It had been so innocent back then. The Master and the Doctor hadn't existed, back then it had been Theta and Kosechi. Both of them together. Always together. The voices faded and the Doctor allowed a few tears to slip down his cheeks. There was no one there to witness them; no one there to stop them. No one to hold the Doctor's hand as he dealt with the reality of the world. With the madness that had taken over his Kosechi. His fingers lengthened and he dug them deep into the earth as he screamed. His voice echoed over the plains, a deep scream that begged for forgiveness and salvation.

Please Read and Review it feeds my bunnies and gives me warm fuzzy feelings inside, which I need cause I have a cold.


End file.
